lion_kingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Simba
thumb|left|Fanart (c) by Red-Cayenne.deviantart.comSimba ist der Hauptcharakter des gesamten König-der-Löwen-Universums. Er wurde als Sohn von König Mufasa & Königin Sarabi geboren. Er selbst war noch ein Kind als sein Vater von seinem Onkel Scar ermordet wurde. Traurig und von Schuldgefühlen gequält rannte er davon und traf Timon & Pumbaa, die ihn freundlich aufnahmen. Doch Simba kehrte nach einiger Zeit zurück und besiegte Scar, der den Thron nach Mufasas Tod übernommen hatte. So wurde er König und bekam mit Nala, seiner Sandkastenfreundin, drei Kinder, Kopa, Kiara und Kion. Der Name ist Swahili und bedeutet übersetzt "Löwe". Nach dem Erscheinen des Films haben viele Haustierbesitzer ihren Tieren diesen Namen gegeben. Scar war der Onkel von Simba. Aussehen Simbas Fellfarbe war, als er noch ein Löwenkind war, gold-braun mit einem Haarbüschel als Zeichen der wachsenden Mähne. Als Junges hatte er auch noch die dunklen Streifen an den Ohren, die er von seiner Mutter Sarabi geerbt hatte. Als Simba erwachsen wurde, waren sie jedoch nicht mehr zu sehen. Seine Augenfarbe ist rötlich-braun. thumb|Fanart (c) by Red-Cayenne.deviantart.com Als er erwachsen wurde, wuchs ihm eine rötliche Mähne, die etwas heller als die, seines Vaters ist. Ein besonderes Merkmal seiner Mähne sind die Strähnen, die ihm keck ins Gesicht fallen. Auch bekam er als Erwachsener einen dunkleren Nasenrücken, der besonders im zweiten Teil hervorgehoben ist. Ein Weiterer Unterschied zwischen Teil 1 und Teil 2 ist seine Fellfarbe und seiner Statur: In der Fortsetzung wechselt seine Fellfarbe von goldbraun zu einem Orangeton und wurde fetter. Weitere Besonderheiten seines Aussehens sind, dass er bis zum Ende von Simba's Pride noch immer jünger ist, als es sein Vater war, als dieser gestorben ist. Leben Der König der Löwen 1: Simba wurde als Sohn von König Mufasa und seiner Frau Sarabi in die Wiege der königlichen Familie geboren. Er lebte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit mit seinen Freunden Nala, Chumvi, Kula, Tama, Tojo, Malka und einigen Bewohnern des Geweihten Landes. Sein Vater Mufasa wies ihn in die Pflichten eines Königs ein. Mit seiner Freundin Nala spielte er dem Haushofmeister Zazu so manchen Streich, doch eines Tages beging er einen Fehler. Sein Onkel Scar hatte ihm „unbeabsichtigt“ von einem Elefantenfriedhof erzählt und entgegen den Befehlen seines Vaters und Zazus Rat gingen die zwei Löwenkinder dorthin. Nur knapp konnte Mufasa die beiden vor den dort lebenden Hyänen retten. Mufasa zeigte Simba an diesem Tag das erste mal seine wütende Seite. Simba hatte sich noch niemals so falsch gefühlt, er schämte sich unglaublich. In der Nacht erzählte Mufasa Simba das erste und einzige Mal von den großen Königen der Vergangenheit, die ihn auf seinem Weg beistehen und ihm Rat geben würden, wie auch sein Vater es tun würde. Am Tag danach allerdings geschah der Schicksalsschlag, der Wendepunkt in Simbas Leben – Nachdem Scar ihn in die Schlucht geführt hatte, wies er die Hyänen an, die Gnuherde von tausenden vonTieren in die Schlucht hinunter zu treiben, wo Simba war. Dieser rannte beim Anblick dieser gewaltigen Masse an Gnus sofort um sein Leben. Er erreichte einen kleinen Ast, der aber nicht lange Schutz bot. Scar hatte inzwischen Mufasa alarmiert und dieser sprang beim Anblick seines um sein Leben ringenden Sohnes todesmutig in die Schlucht. Er schaffte es, Simba zu retten, doch er selbst wurde in die Schlucht zurückgedrängt. Schwerfällig versuchte er einen Felsen zu erklimmen, an dessen Ende Scar schon auf ihn wartete. Dieser zeigte nun endlich sein wahres, wütendes Gesicht und warf Mufasa zurück in die Schlucht. Von alledem bekam Simba nichts mit er sah nur noch, wie sein Vater unter den donnernden Hufen der Gnus verschwand. Nachdem die Gnus abgezogen waren, rannte Simba in die Schlucht hinunter und fand schließlich auch seinen Vater. Friedlich lag er da und rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig näherte sich Simba und redete auf ihn ein. Er rüttelte ihn, zerrte ihn am Ohr, wie er es immer getan hatte, um seinen Vater aufzuwecken, doch keine Reaktion. Ihn befiel eine ungeheure Angst und er rannte ein Stück weg. Er schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe. Doch es kam keine Hilfe, es war zu spät. Simbas Vater war tot. Weinend legte sich der kleine Löwe unter die riesige Tatze seines Vaters, als nun Scar auf der Bildfläche erschien. Er erzählte Simba, dass sein Vater noch leben würde, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Simba war hilflos und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Da meinte Scar, er solle weglaufen und niemals mehr zurückkehren. Simba rannte also los und verschwand im aufgewirbelten Staub, als Scar den Hyänen den Befehl gab, ihm endgültig den Garaus zu machen. Simba merkte sehr bald, dass er verfolgt wurde und versuchte sich zu retten. Er musste einen Hang hinunter in das Dornendickicht vor der Wüste springen. Weil er so klein war konnte er sich ohne Verletzungen durch die Dornen zwängen. Die Hyänen konnten ihm nicht folgen, aber sie riefen ihm nach, ihn zu töten, sollte er jemals zurückkommen. Danach irrte Simba einige Tage durch die Wüste, bis er vor Durst und Hunger erschöpft zusammenbrach. Er wäre Geierfutter geworden, wären nicht das Erdmännchen Timon und das Warzenschwein Pumbaa aufgetaucht. Sie brachten ihn in den nahe gelegenen Dschungel und schafften es in kurzer Zeit, ihm mit ihrem Motto „Hakuna Matata“ die Trauer zu nehmen. Simba lernte, sich von Insekten zu ernähren und machte in seiner Zeit im Dschungel allerlei Unsinn mit seinen zwei Freunden. Nach 2 Jahren war er endlich ein ausgewachsener Löwe, aber sicher nicht mehr der Thronfolger, den sein Vater haben wollte. Simba hatte seine Sorgen und seine Familie in dieser Zeit fast völlig vergessen. Allerdings kam dann der Tag, an dem er wieder mit ihnen konfrontiert wurde. Er lag eines Nachts mit seinen Freunden auf der Wiese. Timon und Pumbaa hatten mit einem Spiel angefangen, sie machten Mutmaßungen, was das für helle Lichter am Himmelszelt seien. Als Simba an der Reihe war und ihnen von der Geschichte erzählte, die ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte, lachten sie ihn aus und verletzten ihn damit tiefer, als sie wollten. Simba erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Vater und verfiel in Trauer. Er sah in den Himmel hinauf und fragte sich ob das, was ihm sein Vater damals erzählt hatte, wirklich die Wahrheit sei und begann zu zweifeln. Aber nur einen Tag später kam seine alte Sandkastenfreundin Nala auf der Suche nach Futter und Hilfe in den Dschungel. Sie machte gerade Jagd auf Pumbaa, als Simba eingriff, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Als Nala ihn im Kampf mühelos festnagelte, wie in Kindertagen, erkannte er sie wieder und freute sich riesig, sie wieder zu sehen. Die beiden mussten unbedingt miteinander reden, auch wenn Timon und Pumbaa sich dabei sehr ausgeschlossen fühlen mussten. Simba verbrachte einen schönen Abend mit Nala. Aus der jahrelangen Freundschaft wurde echte Liebe. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie schön Nala war. Er war glücklicher denn je. Hätte sie nur nie angefangen, über Pflichten zu reden. Simba war immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass er Schuld am Tod seines Vaters sei und Scar nun der rechtmäßige König des Geweihten Landes war. Doch Nala erzählte ihm von den Hyänen, die das Land ausgeplündert hatten und die Dürre, unter der alle litten. Simba war schockiert, er konnte es nicht glauben. Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach zurückgehen. Heimkehren, das hieße die Wahrheit erzählen, über den Tod seines Vaters. Das konnte er nicht. Schließlich berief er sich auf das Motto, dass er die ganze Zeit gelebt hatte. Dass schlimme Dinge passierten, ohne dass man etwas dagegen tun konnte. Innerlich war er wohl einfach zu feige, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Nala wurde wütend und drängte ihn, an seinen Vater zu denken und endlich wie er zu handeln. Simba warf ihr an den Kopf, sie wüsste nicht mal, was er durchgemacht hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er es ihr nie erzählen konnte. Eine Erklärung bekam sie nicht, Simba stelzte wütend davon. Er begann weiter über die Sache nachzudenken und schrie schließlich verzweifelt in den Himmel hinauf, als wolle er seinem Vater für all das verantwortlich zu machen. Er ging in sich und sah, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich war, dass er so allein war. Er begann bitterlich zu weinen. Er hatte wohl alles in seinem Leben falsch gemacht. Als plötzlich Mufasa's Geist auf ihn einredete, dass Simba sein Sohn sei und Simba zu etwas anderen bestimmt ist. Da traf er etwas unfreiwillig auf Rafiki, den weisen Pavian, der ihn im Dschungel aufgesucht hatte. Simba kannte ihn nicht, denn das einzigste Mal, an dem er ihn getroffen hatte, war bei seiner Geburtszeremonie. Für ihn war Rafiki nur ein irrer alter Affe, der ihn nur ärgern wollte. Zuerst war er einfach nur lästig, doch als er sich als Mufasa's Freund offenbarte, klappte Simba der Mund runter. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser "Freund seines Vaters" aus heiterem Himmel auftauchte? Rafiki erzählte ihm, dass Mufasa noch lebe und er ihn ihm zeigen würde. Simba war erst etwas ungläubig, er folgte ihm aber daraufhin durch den dichten Dschungel. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Die Durchquerung des Dschungels gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er so klein wäre wie damals bei seiner Flucht. Doch schließlich führet ihn Rafiki zu einem See, in dem man sich spiegeln konnte. Simba sah hinein und sah sein Spiegelbild. Er seufzte tief vor Enttäuschung und fühlte sich nur in seiner Meinung über den verrückten Affen bestätigt. Doch als Rafiki ihn darauf hinwies, näher hinzusehen, verwandelte es sich in Mufasas Bild. Rafiki kam zu ihm und begann mit ihm über die Vergangenheit zu reden, von der man lernen musste und vor der man nicht davon laufen durfte. Da wurde es Simba klar. Er hatte sicherlich einige Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht, aber es war Zeit, sie wieder gut machen. Er rannte Richtung Wüste und kehrte zum Geweihten Land zurück. Als er dort ankam, war es öde und vertrocknet. Eine dunkle Wolke lag über dem Königsfelsen und darum herum lungerten dutzende Hyänen. In Simba wuchs eine riesige Wut und er war jetzt bereit, gegen Scar zu kämpfen, um diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Und er war nicht allein. Nala, Timon und Pumbaa waren ihm gefolgt um ihm zu helfen. Während Timon und Pumbaa die Hyänen ablenkten, schlichen sich die zwei Löwen weiter den Felsen hinauf. Simba schickte Nala, die anderen Löwinnen zu holen, während er sich weiter Richtung Höhle bewegte. Da erschallte plötzlich Scars Stimme: „SARABI!“ Simbas Mutter schritt würdevoll den Königsfelsen hinauf, vorbei an den schnappenden Hyänen. Simba tat dieser Anblick in der Seele weh. Als sich Sarabi gegen Scar zur Wehr setzen wollte, schlug dieser sie zu Boden und brachte Simba endgültig zum Angriff. In rasender Wut rannte er die Felsen herunter zu seiner Mutter, die ihn zunächst nicht erkannte. Genauso wie Scar hielt sie ihn für Mufasa, doch als er sich als Simba offenbarte war Sarabi erleichtert und froh doch Scar wurde wütend. Aber nicht so sehr wie Simba, der ihm sofort befahl, abzudanken. Scar allerdings war dazu nicht bereit. Die zwei Löwen gerieten zwischen die Fronten aus Hyänen und Löwen. Scar machte Anspielungen auf die Ereignisse in der Schlucht, doch die Löwinnen wussten von nichts. Als Simba schließlich zugab, für Mufasas Tod verantwortlich zu sein, waren alle entsetzt. Nur Scar nutzte seine Chance und drängte Simba zum Abgrund des Königsfelsens. Simba rutschte über den Felsvorsprung und war nun, ohne es zu wissen, in der gleichen Stellung wie sein Vater vor seinem Tod. Ein Blitz schlug ein und setzte die trockenen Sträucher in Brand. Scar genoss den Anblick und verriet in seiner Siegessicherheit, dass er Mufasa getötet hatte. In Simba kochten Wut und Trauer hoch, sodass er genug Kraft fand, den Felsen hinauf zu springen und Scar festzunageln. Dieser musste nun vor allen zugeben, Mufasas Mörder zu sein. Sofort brach ein harter Kampf zwischen Löwen und Hyänen aus. Scar wollte sich im Schutze dessen davon machen, doch Simba jagte ihm hinterher und stellte ihn vor dem Abgrund. Er wollte Scar nicht töten. Aber er sagte die gleichen Worte wie Scar, als er Simba als Löwenjunges vertrieb. Es schien, als wolle Scar wirklich gehen, aber er nutzte noch eine letzte Chance, warf Simba Glut insGesicht und griff Simba erneut an. Er warf ihn zu Boden und wollte auf ihn springen, doch Simba biss noch einmal die Zähne zusammen und warf seinen Onkel den Abgrund hinunter. Der fand dort auch sein Ende, als die Hyänen ihn verschlangen. Dann setzte der erlösende Regen ein. Er löschte das Feuer und tränkte den vertrockneten Boden. Simba kehrte zu den anderen zurück und begrüßte sie herzlich. Nun war es Zeit, den Thron zu besteigen. Er humpelte den Königsfelsen hinauf und sah in den Himmel. Die Regenwolken öffneten sich und Simba hörte die Stimme seines Vaters. Mit neuem Mut und voller Stolz ließ er ein Brüllen los, das im ganzen Land zu hören war. Einige Zeit danach erblühte das Land wieder unter seinem neuen Herrscher. Die Flüsse füllten sich wieder mit Wasser und die Herden kamen zurück. Und Simba wurde durch Nala ein Sohn geschenkt. Er würde ihn Kopa nennen und ihm eines Tages beibringen, ein ebenso rechtmäßiger Herrscher zu sein, wie sein Vater es einst war. © by Kaia Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich: Simba hatte sich verändert. Er wurde orange und fülliger. Am Anfang von Simbas Königreich wurde dem Königspaar eine Tochter geboren, Kiara. Sie wuchs zu einem neugierigen, hrinlosen Löwenkind heran. Aus diesem Grund gab er sehr viel Acht auf sie, denn er hatte schon einen Sohn verloren gehabt. Schließlich gab er Timon & Pumbaa die Aufgabe, auf sie aufzupassen, da Simba nicht überall zur gleichen Zeit sein konnte. Eines Tages berichteten Timon & Pumbaa, dass Kiara ihnen entwischt war und möglicherweise in Richtung Schattenland gelaufen war. Der König stürmte in die Richtung, aus denen das Erdmännchen und das Warzenschwein gekommen waren und kam gerade rechtzeitig. Kiara saß zusammen mit einem fremden Löwenkind an der Grenze zum Schattenland. Im hohen Gras erkannte er Zira, blitzschnell griff er ein und brüllte. Zira gab sich ebenfalls zu erkennen. Sie hatten ein Konflikt. Zira bestritt immer wieder, dass das Geweihte Land Simba gehörte. Sie sah Scar als rechtmäßigen König an und Simba erinnerte sie an die Strafe, die Verbannte bekommen wenn sie ins Geweihte Land zurückkehrten. Zira verteidigte ihren Sohn, er wüsste nichts von dem Gesetz. Schließlich ließ Simba sie gehen. Er wusste, das dies nich nicht das Ende war. Simba schimpfte mit seiner Tochter, erklärte ihr etwas über den ewigen Kreis des Lebens. Eines Tages würde sie Königin werden, doch Kiara wollte davon nichts wissen. Schließlich versöhnten sie sich mit einem Lied. Kiara wuchs schnell zu einer Mary Sue heran. Eines Tages kam der Tag ihrer ersten Jagd. Wieder befahl der König den beiden Freunden Timon und Pumbaa auf sie Acht zu geben. Währenddessen lagen Vitani und Nuka ein Feuer in der Steppe, das sich rasch ausbreitete. Simba ging auf dem Königsfelsen hin und her. Plötzlich sah er Rauch aufsteigen. Schnell eilte er auf das Feuer zu. zazu berichtete ihn, ein Fremder Löwe zerrte seine Tochter aus dem Wasser. Als Simba schließlich ankam, warf er den Fremden erstmal einige gepfefferte Worte an den Kopf. Kovu bat, ein Mitglied seines Rudels werden zu können. Als der König ablehnte, weil Kovu verbannt wurde, erwiderte der, dass er das Schattenland verlassen hatte, ein Einzelgänger wäre. Auf Nala und Kiara's bitten gewährte Simba ihn für's erste Aufenthalt, er müsse seine Entscheidung erst noch fällen. Mit der Zeit wurde ihn der Gast immer sympathischer. Immer öfter bezeugte er ihm, dass er nicht gefährlich sei. Auch seine schlauere und nicht rassistische Gefährtin Nala redete ihn ein, dass Kovu ungefährlich sei und Simba ihn besser kennenlernen müsse. Eines Tages machte Simba mit ihm einen Spaziergang. Er lehrte ihm etwas über den ewigen Kreis des Lebens, als plötzlich Zira auftauchte. Sie lobte Kovu für etwas, womit er nichts zutun hatte. Die Schattenländer griffen den König an, trieben ihn durch die Schlucht. Kovu wollte ihm helfen, wurde aber von der kämpfenden Vitani mit einem Tritt gegen den Felsen gesschleudert. Schließlich schaffte Simba es, einem Damm hinaufzuklettern, doch Nuka folgte ihm. Er griff nach seiner Hinterpfote und Nuka sagte zu Simba gewand:,, Nun kann ich entlich beweisen was in mir steckt!" Doch da Simba so fettt war, brachen die Stämme weg, Simba riss sich los und kletterte weiter, während Nuka unter den donnernden Baumstämmen verschwand und starb. Simba entkam. Am Königsfelsen zeigte Simba keine Gnade. Er glaubte, Kovu hätte sein Vertrauen missbraucht und verbannte ihn, ohne mit seiner Königin zu reden. Obwohl alles komplett unlogisch war, da Simba mit ihm zur Schlucht gegangen ist und Kovu nicht gesagt hatte wohin sie gehen sollten. Aber wir haben im Film schon öfters mitbekommen, dass Simba nicht mehr ganz dicht ist. Damit bekam er Stress mit seiner Tochter, die in Kovu verliebt war und Stress mit seiner Gefährtin Nala. Eines Tages, es regnete stark, stritten sich Timon & Pumbaa darüber, wer die Aufgabe erhalten hatte, sich um Kiara zu kümmern. Da kam Simba in die Höhle. Sie erklärten ihm, dass Kiara ihnen nochmals entwischt war. Doch Simba hatte keine Zeit sich darüber aufzuregen, denn Zazu kam angeflogen. Er berichtete, dass die Schattenländer auf dem Weg ins Geweihte Land waren. Es sei Krieg. Timon & Pumbaa gab er die Aufgabe, die wenigen Löwinnen zusammenzurufen. Stolz wie Harry schritt Simba zusammen mit seinem Mini-Rudel in die Richtung, in der Zazu gezeigt hatte. Der Kampf begann mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen. Die beiden Königreiche gingen aufeinander los. Besonders über Simba fielen sie her und dann kam Zira und schlug ihn mühelos zu Boden. Als die beiden endlich kämpfen wollten, sprangen Kiara und Kovu dazwischen. Kiara hatte endgültig verstanden, was es hieß, wenn man eins sei. Als Vitani sich dann auf seine Seite stellte, wechselten auch die restlichen Löwinnen auf Simba's Seite. Doch Zira wollte immernoch Scar rächen und sprang Simba an, doch Kiara ging dazwischen. Zusammen rollten sie einen Abhang hinunter. Simba sprang ihnen hinterher, um seine Tochter zu retten. Der Damm brach und das Wasser strömte in die Schlucht. Kiara wollte Zira helfen, doch diese wusste, dass es für sie in der Welt keinen Platz mehr gab und stürzte in den Tod. Simba half seiner Tochter hoch. Simba nahm die verbleibenden Schattenländer bei sich auf, auch Kovu durfte bleiben. So nahm die Geschichte ein gutes Ende! Kategorie:Charakter